


Santa

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flirtacious!OFC, Flirting, Nervous!Steve, Short, Singing, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Steve Rogers get comfortable in the modern world, some SHIELD psychologists decide it would be a good idea to make him be a mall Santa.<br/>"Surely /kids/ shouldn't make him uncomfortable?!" they had thought.<br/>Little did they realize, at malls, not everyone sticks to the rules...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

Steve gulped nervously as the voluptuous girl before him situated herself on his lap.

"Hello Santa," she said with a wink.

All he managed to get out was a strangled "u-uh... um," which elicited a seductive chuckle from her.

"Santa, aren't you going to ask me what my name is?" she asked with a satisfied smirk.

Steve tried swallowing, but his throat was dry from nerves.

She giggled at his reaction and said "It's Babette."

After a second, Steve finally got his wits together and went back to being 'Santa.'

"So what do you want for Christmas this year, Babette?"

She cleared her throat, and in a sing-song voice said, "There's just one little thing that I need: a kiss. Not the kind that you eat."

Then she leaned in and quietly sang, "Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight."


End file.
